


Uncharted

by MsJody13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Chapter 5 contains threats of sexual assault, Chapter 6 contains graphic description of mauling by wolves, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Mild/graphic gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJody13/pseuds/MsJody13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclectic anthology of drabbles and one-shots focusing on many interesting situations between Sess/Kag. Originally published on Live Journal and Fan Fiction. Rated M just in case. Tags will be added as needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satisfactory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction September 2008. Originally submitted to Dokuga Contest drabble competition for Week #1 with the prompt "please" and a required exact word count of 100.

* * *

**Satisfactory**

Demon chunks littered the ground, sizzling and twitching, charred by Kagome's arrow. Thank Kami she'd killed the beast first attempt, as she was fairly certain there wouldn't have been a second opportunity. She cast a look at Rin, now coated in entrails and holding a very ruined coloring book. She feared Sesshoumaru would never let Rin visit again.

Kagome's senses tingled, signaling he'd arrived. Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing, first eyeing the steaming carcass, then Rin, who looked terribly guilty for some reason, and finally Kagome. Their eyes met.

"Miko."

Kagome swallowed hard.

"You…..."

Her breath hitched.

"…..have been practicing."

 

* * *

 


	2. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a companion piece, a continuation if you will, of my drabble "Satisfactory." 
> 
> Posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction September 2008. Originally submitted to Dokuga Contest one-shot competition for Week #1 with the prompt "trap."

 

* * *

  **Knowledge**

With much effort Kagome struggled to toss her yellow backpack over the lip of the well. Twice the usual supplies had been crammed into her bag, plus conciliatory gifts for Rin in the form of a new, not-stained-with-demon-guts kimono and an array of coloring books and crayons. She had wracked her brains trying to think of something for Sesshoumaru which said "I'm sorry for almost getting Rin killed, and by the way thank you for not disemboweling me." Yeah…she'd come up empty on that one.

Resting momentarily on the worn wooden ledge, Kagome paused to admire the full moon and breathe in the cool night air. Spring was well underway and she could smell the fresh grass on the breeze. She loved watching everything come alive again, hearing the birds sing in the morning and listening to the crickets chirp at night. Except tonight. There were no crickets tonight. No crickets? In the forest..? What the...…?

Sesshoumaru.

She felt him long before she saw him, and tonight he seemed a bit agitated. There was none of the tingling sensations she customarily experienced upon his approach, rather Sesshoumaru's youki slithered over the distance which separated them, encircling the well and coiling around her ankles. A clear message to stay put. So she gnawed on her fingernails and worried, while is aura became more tangible with each passing moment.

Kagome chided herself as she waited. She shouldn't have taken Rin in the woods for a picnic alone. She should have been more prepared. She should have replaced Rin's clothing right away instead of waiting until they needed provisions. She shouldn't have assumed the veiled compliment Sesshoumaru had given her that afternoon was in any way some sort of absolution and she was safe from retribution.

Sesshoumaru was now upon her, his shadow covering her entire form, and she forgot to breathe.

"Girl, it is time to make amends for your past transgressions."

He roughly seized her upper arm, forcing her up onto the ball of her feet as if she were an unruly child, and dragged her into the woods. She stumbled in the darkness, trying in vain to keep up the swift pace, but he did not seem too concerned with her comfort.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you taking me?" Her inquiry was met with silence. "Let me go!" She wrenched her arm free only to find herself immediately pinned to a tree.

His breath felt hot on her ear as he spoke, "You have made many errors in judgment where this Sesshoumaru is concerned, human. Are you foolish enough to squander an opportunity for atonement?"

"W-what do you mean?" Her mind supplied its own, twisted answers which caused a chill to race down her spine.

"Are you not a miko?"

"Well…yes."

"And are not mikos honor bound to help others?"

"Yes, but-"

"Regardless of danger, consequences or unseen perils?"

"True, however—"

"More so if the one in question is a child?"

Kagome gasped. "Oh my God! It's Rin! Is she ok?"

"You offer your services willingly?"

"Of course I do! Where is she?!"

Taking her by the wrist, Sesshoumaru guided Kagome out into a small clearing. There she found Rin, sitting quietly by a campfire, with Ah-Un standing guard nearby. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru for some explanation, but he was nowhere to be found. An uneasy feeling swept over her, which intensified immediately upon seeing that Ah-Un had disappeared as well. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled, "Sesshoumaru-sama said you would come."

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes, he did. He also said you knew where babies come from."

 

* * *

 


	3. Manifestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction September 2008. Originally submitted to Dokuga Contest drabble competition for Week #2 with the prompt "sneak." I've since made a change involving four words

 

 

 

* * *

  **Manifestation**

Sesshoumaru had been following them all day, slinking through the forest, circling the group, causing Kagome much distress in the process. Periodically he'd gotten close enough to send a chill through her already electrified body, but mostly he had stayed just close enough to keep her skin buzzing uncomfortably. She thought it strange no one else had detected their furtive companion; the only plausible explanation being she alone was _permitted_ to sense him.

The constant tingling had become quite a nuisance, making it difficult to sit still or concentrate on homework. Defeated, she absentmindedly closed her textbook and slid it into her bag. Several fabricated excuses to leave camp popped into her head, but she found it unnecessary to fib tonight. Everyone had already fallen asleep.

Kagome tiptoed into the woods, tossing a look over her shoulder at her dozing companions, then proceeded to follow Sesshoumaru's aura into the darkness. His youki twisted through the forest, drawing her deeper into the woods until she was hopelessly lost. Here his essence seemed to surround her, permeating the air, flowing from the trees and upward through the ground itself. With a thunderous pulse of energy he appeared before her, his power a tangible, glowing mist flowing outward in waves which pooled at his feet and illuminated the forest.

He stepped toward her, a ravenous lust filled his eyes causing Kagome tremble with anticipation. He reached out, wrapped a clawed hand around her slender throat and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her deeply, sliding his hand slowly up her leg, under her skirt and…

Kagome gasped, bolting upright in bed, eyes wide with disbelief. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the clock on her desk, noting it was still dark outside. _Where the HELL did that come from?!_

 

* * *


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give humble thanks to everyone who has read my works, given me kudos, or book marked Uncharted. It really means the world to me.
> 
> Posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction November 2008. Originally submitted to Dokuga Contest drabble competition for Week #9 with the prompt "boredom" and a required exact word count of 300.

 

* * *

**Choices**

"One, two, three!"

Kagome watched the smooth stone bounce across the surface of the lake. She smiled with great satisfaction. Not being the most adept person when it came to skipping rocks, 'three' was a personal best. Realizing her stockpile was depleted, she began to scour the shoreline for more ammo.

She soon grew tired of her fruitless search, opting to sit on a driftwood log, contemplating her choices to pass the time. She could draw in the dirt, but one could only do so much with stick figures and limited talent. Picking flowers sounded nice, but alas, it was too late in the season for that. Surveying the surrounding landscape, nothing caught her eye or piqued her curiosity. Well, there was always fire…

Kagome silently cursed Inuyasha's decision to take the day off as she had been looking forward to traveling, hoping to occupy her overactive imagination. A severe bout of insomnia had plagued her the last three nights and she was seriously on the verge of smacking someone. She had already finished her novel, completed her homework, and was now privy to every unsettling noise imaginable that a person, or demon for that matter, could make during asleep.

The cause of her restlessness was no mystery. She had dreamt of Sesshoumaru again, waking sweaty and panting, her mind refusing to bring the story to fruition. Though the imagery was increasingly intimate and erotic, it always stopped short of…well, you know. Now her traitorous mind supplied the ending, several different ones in fact, adding to her frustration and confusion.

Fear of divulging her dirty little secret in her sleep terrified her and fueled the insomnia. She was unsure how much longer she could withstand the stress. Defeated and weary, she began wondering if death by ennui was painful.  


* * *

 


	5. Transparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader be warned: There are threats of sexual assault made in this piece.
> 
> Posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction November 2008. Originally submitted to Dokuga Contest one-shot competition with the prompt "risk." This piece won 3rd place.

 

* * *

**Transparent**

It had begun two days ago, a highly contagious stomach virus which left its victims fighting for their lives. Those afflicted experienced heaving so intense they risked internal hemorrhaging from the violent spasms if not given the cure in time. Kaede remembered the same illness sweeping through the village when she was a child and spoke of Kikyo's suspicions that it was actually some sort of demonic poisoning. Now history seemed intent on repeating itself. The herb needed for the remedy was indeed the same which Kikyo had used fifty-some years ago, and sadly it was still as difficult to cultivate now as it was then. Before Kaede had harvested what measly plants she had been able to grow in her own garden, she'd sent Kagome to harvest from the wild. Directions had been vague at best, but Kagome sped away on her bicycle confident she would find the location.

As she traveled, Kagome found it increasingly difficult to keep Kaede's words from repeating in her head. ' _D_ _emonic poisoning_ ' Kikiyo had called it. She tried to shake it from her mind, but things added up in an unsettling way. She had returned early to find Inuyasha and the rest had gone south to investigate rumors of a large shard fragment held by a very ill-tempered oni, and now she must travel northward alone to find some relatively common herbs that just happen to grow poorly in domestic gardens. Damn, she didn't like it one bit.

Nearly an hour later, Kagome approached a large gingko tree, scarred from a lightning strike, which matched Kaede's description exactly. Surely this was the spot, but the dense flower bed the elderly miko had remembered from her youth was now a sparse ring of yellow blooms at the base of a tree. Kagome's heart dropped.

Without warning, a sense of foreboding washed over her, causing every hair on her body to stand on end. The forest seemed unusually quiet and Kagome knew she must work quickly. Her inner voice was screaming at her to leave, making it clear in no uncertain terms that _something was coming_ and it was dangerous. Carelessly she dropped her bike to the ground and worked frantically to grab as many flowers as she could, pulling grass and clumps of dirt up in the process. "Please, please, please. Just a few more," she whispered under her breath, negotiating with fate. "Just a few more then I'll go."

She jumped to her feet, arms laden with her precious cargo, and took two stumbling steps forward, finding one seemingly intrigued dog demon standing between herself and her means of transportation.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm so relieved it's you. You gave me quite a scare." She giggled awkwardly and felt compelled to explain herself. "Many of the villagers are sick and I was gathering herbs for Kaede."

He looked at her, tilted his head in curiosity, scrutinizing her from head to toe. "And for this flower you would jeopardize your life?" Without waiting for a response, he extended a long, kimono-clad arm and held out a single golden blossom to add to her harvest of herbs. He closed the distance between them slowly, deliberately, and with each step he took, Kagome forgot to breathe. Her legs began to shake and she cast her eyes downward from embarrassment, feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

She knew he was there, his gaze upon her, but she couldn't look. He was motionless for what seemed an eternity, then without a word he slid his hand under her chin and tilted her head back. A disturbing, unnatural smirk marred the taiyouki's visage and suddenly he seemed deadly and unpredictable. "Does Inuyasha know of your… _appetites_?"

Kagome was completely speechless. Indignant, she pulled away.

"I suspect," he chuckled, "that the great Sesshoumaru himself is unaware of your desires." A terrible, gnarled smile spread across the imposter's face as his eyes turned a deep blood red. She had been tricked by Naraku once more. "Seems this little revelation has brought an end to my ruse quite unexpectedly. I shall have to revise my plans now and violate you solely for the pleasure of it." Still guised as Sesshoumaru, he seized Kagome by the throat and lifted her until her feet dangled above the ground. "Beg me to make it quick, bitch."

Bands of intense green light striped the air around them, winding their way around Naraku's neck, wrist and midsection. As the mimic's body was sliced apart, it dissolved and vanished with a crackling hiss, leaving behind wood and hair. Kagome fell to the ground, choking and gasping for air, unsure if what she was seeing was real…or rather _who_ she was seeing. Standing above her was the frowning, authentic Lord of the Western Lands.

"Listen to me closely, girl, so as not to be fooled again. This Sesshoumaru is not in the habit of gifting flowers." He began walking away slowly when he paused and added over his shoulder, "And nor do I care what Inuyasha knows."

 

* * *

 


	6. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader be warned!: This chapter contains a graphic description of mauling by wolves.
> 
> Posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction November 2008. Originally submitted to Dokuga Contest drabble competition for Week #11 with the prompt "glimpse" and a required exact word count of 100.

 

* * *

  **Memento**

"She was the first I revived with Tenseiga."

Kagome didn't know Sesshoumaru had found Rin dead, torn and bloodied, having been killed by wolves. She was still trying to purge from her mind the sight of Rin's scarred back and shoulders; likely only a small glimpse of the damage done. Deep gouges, teeth marks and evidence of flesh once ripped from bone were burned onto the inside of Kagome's eyelids. Good God, how long had the wolves been…when Sesshoumaru found her?

"Mastery of the sword has brought with it certain healing benefits, of which Rin was not a recipient."

 

* * *

 


	7. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned: Cup o' dark with a side of angst.
> 
> Originally posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction April 2009. Submitted to Dokuga Contest drabble competition #32 with the prompt "bleak" and a required exact word count of 200.

 

* * *

  **Blame**

Once Sesshoumaru revealed the circumstances surrounding Rin's death and subsequent resurrection by Tenseiga, Kagome made it her mission to heal Rin's emotional scars. Quiet and reserved most of the time, Rin became bubbly and joyful when she let her guard down. Something which, to Kagome's delight, had been happening more often.

As they sat alone in the dark, listening to the fire crackle and spit, Rin spoke of her family, their murder and of being beaten for stealing food. Kagome watched Rin through the dancing flames, her small face bleak with hopelessness, eyes somber and joyless once more.

"It hurt," Rin's voice was flat and laced with contempt. "When the wolves killed me it hurt. When the little monsters took turns pulling more pieces of my soul out, it hurt. When Sesshoumaru-sama cut them down with his sword, that hurt too. But most of all, what hurt the worst, was when all the bits of my soul the monsters took from me went back into my body. Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't know how much that hurt because I wasn't alive enough to scream."

In the distance, eavesdropping under the full moon, a demon now knew the truth, and fell to his knees.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Concede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction May 2009. Originally submitted to Dokuga Contest drabble competition #33 with the prompt "rely" and a required exact word count of 300. This piece was awarded 1st place.

* * *

  **Concede**

"Here, they like it when you do this," Rin spoke softly as Ah lowered his head to meet her tiny hands. She began to scratch the scaled beast behind the ears and soon a faint gnashing of teeth could be heard. "If you do it right, they make happy noises." Un looked longingly at Rin, wanting his share too, but hesitant to be the subject of such attentions from the miko standing before him. "Go ahead," Rin reassured gently, "she won't hurt you. I promise."

Kagome smiled and extended an upturned, slightly trembling hand. Ah-Un had arrived unexpectedly into their camp sometime during the night, sans muzzles, and she knew firsthand how dangerous such a creature could be. Encouraged by Rin's vow to provide protection from the priestess if necessary, the dragon began nudging Kagome's hand and  _whimpering._  Kagome was thrilled and more than happy to oblige the great, terrible demon steed Ah-Un, renowned protector of the child Rin, trusted companion of the Lord of the Western lands, fierce of flame, relentless adversary and..

and…..

"Precious, sweet baby… ."

"Gooood boy..."

"Beautiful beastie…"

From his vantage point amongst the limbs of a most ancient and majestic tree, upon his favored spying perch, Sesshoumaru watched the exceedingly disturbing and thoroughly unbecoming display of joy pouring from his fearsome ally. Yes, that's him right there, the one on his back getting a belly rub from two giggling, beaming girls.

"Shameful," he spat. "And to think I rely upon you to strike fear in the hearts of the enemy in my stead upon each departure from Rin."

Ah-Un could hear his Lord, as his kind possessed extremely keen aural capacities, and in reply emitted two chuckling grunts, which Rin gleefully interpreted as a new 'happy noise.'

"This Sesshoumaru is  _not_  jealous, old friend."

 

* * *

 


	9. Studious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru teaches Kagome a lesson.
> 
> Posted on Live Journal and Fan Fiction May 2009.

* * *

  **Studious**

Kagome was finding that Rin was no different than any other child, really. Though orphaned, muted, killed then resurrected, she was still a little girl at heart. And one who just happened to love shiny things. Kagome had given Rin the charm bracelet as incentive and would reward her with a new bauble every time she did something meritorious. The first was given for learning how to write her name, another for being brave and not crying when Koga dropped in unannounced. Soon the bangle could hold only one more trinket, and Kagome decided to give Rin the shiniest thing she could think of — a miniature disco ball. The task? Color within the lines for every picture in the coloring book.

The little girl was surprising quick to conclude her assignment, returning only three days later with the coloring book completed. Obviously her demon protector fell short on praise and Kagome began to contemplate what other necessities Sesshoumaru did not provide for the child. Just what kind of life did Rin have with the Lord of the Western lands? Did he make sure she was warm at night? Provide her food? Did he view her as some sort of pet? Proof of his power of life over death? A mere friggin' ego boost?! Did he even talk to her?!

"Hmph!" Kagome was flabbergasted and quite a bit perturbed at the whole prospect and promised herself to bring rations for Rin as well next time. Miroku had advised her against doing such things, as not to offend his Royal Jerkness, but she would deal with the damn dog's pride when the time came.

Kagome tried to block such thoughts from her mind and turned her attention to the finished coloring book. Too distracted in giving the last charm, she hadn't actually looked at Rin's handy work. Not only was each picture colored perfectly to her specifications, but each page was immaculate. No dirt, stains or fingerprints. Flipping through the book, a piece of parchment slid out and fell upon the ground at her feet, it's surface covered with the same grouping of letters repeated on both sides. Kagome studied it, noting there were two distinct handwritings. One ornate, perfect and smooth, the other much smaller and shaky. Both spelling the same word:

"Rin."

A tear formed in the corner of Kagome's eye. He helped her practice  _and he had kept it._

 

* * *

 

 

 


	10. Aberration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Fan Fiction August 2009. This is the last chapter in this collection. I'd like to thank all those who took the time to read the stories, bookmarked it or left kudos. It really means a lot. If you like Black Butler take a look at my second collection "Concealed."

 

* * *

 

**Aberration**

 It was a sweltering summer evening and nightfall had done little to curb the heat. Earlier, around dusk, a sudden and short-lived cloudburst had promised to cool things down, yet all it did was make the air humid and tangible. It was like being wrapped in a warm, wet paper towel. Sitting outside around the lifeless fire pit was marginally more comfortable than inside the hut and Kagome gladly took any little bit of relief offered. Besides, she was quite content looking up at the sky, watching the starts twinkle and staring at the full moon. Then it just kind of fell out of her mouth:

"Why haven't I ever heard any legends about Sesshoumaru?"

Kaede sighed deeply, shaking her head, and Kagome instantly regretted taking the conversation down that road.

"I just don't understand," Kagome floundered. "Given he must be at least a hundred years old, there just has to be  _some_  mention of him in the history of this region. I mean, c'mon, he turns into a gigantic white dog at will. That's more than enough to make someone famous, Keade. I hear stuff about his father all the time, plus people even know about Inuyasha and…"

"And by what name do ye know him?" Kaede interrupted, her words spoken slow and terse.

"Huh? Him who?"

"Inuyasha's father. Inu no Taisho was his rank, not his name. Do you know his name, child?"

Kagome thoughtfully twirled her hair around her finger. "Guess not."

"Fear be the reason for that." Kaede drank deeply from the cup of water she held, and upon emptying it began to knead her hands together as she often did when her arthritis was especially bothersome. "Listen closely Kagome, as what I say is of great importance. For some demons, using their given name can invoke a most ancient and powerful magic. It is said that there are certain clans of demons who were most adept at infusing power and magic into a name by incorporating the alignment of the stars or phase of the moon into the naming ceremony, resulting in a creature whose strength would be increased just by speaking its name. My sister Kikyo had told me this was no longer the case as this dark art had been coveted into oblivion. As such, both man and demon now be ignorant of it ever existing.

Inu no Taisho was a very old and very powerful demon. I have no doubt that the ritual was in use when he was born, and whether or not the spell was cast upon him, many feared it true and spoke of him by title alone. "

In the darkness Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Inuyasha is not that old, so the name spell was lost by the time he was born, and that's why no one is afraid to use his name, right?"

"Aye."

"So, Sesshoumaru must not be old enough to have had the ritual performed on him either, because people use his name too, but that still doesn't explain the lack of stories. Unless…." Kagome stared hard at the ground, winding her hair tighter around her finger. Suddenly it dawned upon her. "Unless he is known by some other name, a title or rank, that we don't know about and no one has made the connection."

"Oh _, I've_  made the connection," Sango's voice was laced with contempt as she spoke from the doorway of the hut. "And I will no longer be silent about it."

"Ye shall be quiet, girl!" Kaede spat. "To do otherwise will put us all in grave peril on this night as we number only three. It is possible he may be listening now and the truth matters not as the accusation alone could bring about our demise."

"Of all people, Kagome deserves to know what we suspect. Maybe then we can all work together to get that precious little girl away from him before something awful happens."

Kagome's ears perked at the mention of Rin. "I really don't think Sesshoumaru would ever do anything to hurt Rin. Really I don't. You don't think he would, do you?"

Sango sat next to Kagome on the worn, weathered log, took a deep breath and began to speak. "I, and others as well, believe that Sesshoumaru is The Assassin Prince." As the last words left Sango's lips, Kaede stood, her bow drawn and ready to do battle as a chill slithered down Kagome's spine.

Moments crept by marked by the chirping of crickets, but nothing happened. Kagome watched as Kaede lowered her arrow and made her way back to the hut. The old miko seemed every bit her age then, steps heavy with duty, shoulders slumped and sad. For the first time the question of how much longer Kaede would live crossed Kagome's mind.

"The Assassin Prince was the son of two very powerful demons," Sango continued. "His father was a great warrior and his mother an aristocratic sorceress. From a very early age he excelled at combat and weaponry. As his skill grew, so did his confidence, which quickly turned to arrogance and vanity. Though just a boy, his fighting techniques soon surpassed those of his instructors, and he took to grievously injuring them out of sport. He even challenged his own father, who dealt him a severe beating in the hopes it would teach him humility and curb his hunger for conquest.

The sorceress took her injured son and fled to a small, secret palace which floated high above the mountains where it lay hidden in the clouds. There she educated him in the magical arts, which her husband had forbade her to do. The prince excelled at this too and soon he was able to shape change, infuse damaged armor with the ability to regenerate, understand all language spoken by man, demon or animal, and turn his own blood to acidic poison as it flowed in his veins, to which he alone was immune.

Forced to find his own methods of furthering his combat training, the prince took to attacking those with the most highly trained bodyguards. Nobility, royalty, politicians, diplomats-all were his target. No human or demon was exempt. Not even women and children were safe from him, the bastard. Legend says the first innocent murdered was a very young princess who was found still holding the leash once tethered to her pet baby dragon, which was nowhere to be found. That dragon had two heads, Kagome."

"You shut up!" Kagome stood, glaring down at Sango with her fists clenched. "Are you saying that Sesshoumaru killed all those people, children included, just to have sparring partners?! You've totally lost your mind, Sango! I refuse to believe that I've sent my little Rin back into the camp of a child killer time and time again!"

Kagome collapsed and wept. Sango stroked her hair and wiped her tears. Kaede brewed tea and felt every bit her age.

 

* * *

 


End file.
